


Stones and Shoes

by Corvus_florensis



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power
Genre: After S01, Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 14:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16621118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvus_florensis/pseuds/Corvus_florensis
Summary: After the Battle of Bright Moon, Adora and Catra have both lost something they might never get back.





	Stones and Shoes

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely adored this first season. To me, the relationship between Adora and Catra is the beating heart of it all, and episode 11 truly broke my soul. Noelle Stevenson and the She-crew: you are all goddamned geniuses.  
> If you're looking for a soundtrack, either "Weight of Love" by The Black Keys or "Dig" by Black Honey should do it just fine.

“Okay, what’s up with you tonight?”

Glimmer got up from her bedroll and was now looking suspiciously at Adora.

“What do you mean?” Adora asked carefully.

“It’s like you can’t stop looking at your own feet, like there’s a stone in your boots or something. You all right, Adora?” Glimmer now looked worried.

“Oh” She didn’t realized she was being that much obvious. “It’s nothing. Really. Go back to sleep.”

Glimmer looked as though she was about to protest, but then thought better of it and went back to sleep. After the Battle of Bright Moon, they all were a little lost on their own thoughts these days. Even though the battle had been won, it’s effects were still being felt across Etheria. The Princesses Alliance was reborn anew and yet Bright Moon was still in a pretty vulnerable spot since the Whispering Woods were frozen due to the Horde’s plan. Right now, Adora, Glimmer, Bow and Swift Wind were on their way to talk to Princess Frosta to see if she could exercise some control on the freeze that was covering the Woods while Perfuma used her flower charms to bring back life to it.

They’ve made camp in an old hollow when it became clear that Swift Wind needed to rest and each went to sleep. While Bow managed to fall asleep quite easily, Adora and Glimmer were awake long after the night fell. Adora could completely understand Glimmer’s insomnia. The girl almost lost her mother, her powers and her home in just a quick couple of days. It was obviously exacting a toll on her. Meanwhile, Adora had lost…

_Damn it._

She was trying really hard not to think about her. Trying to forget her furry face, her green and blue eyes, her glorious mane, her stupid, cocky grin and her playful tail. She really was. But in those nights when she went to sleep in a bedroll, without the luxuries and comforts of Bright Moon, she couldn’t stop remembering the Fright Zone and the memories that sapped through her brain. Memories of a friend that was always with her, a friend whom she had promised she would never abandon…

_“You leaving was the best thing that ever happened to me.”_

She winced. No matter how hard she tried to swallow it, that was a memory carved deep in her soul.

_“I wonder what I could’ve been If I’d gotten rid of you sooner.”_

Tears creeped their way up to her face as she tried to stop them, worrying about waking Glimmer and Bow.

She couldn’t forgive herself. Not after that. Not after seeing Catra mercilessly cutting the robotic spider’s goo and walking away like it was nothing, like they were nothing but enemies this entire time, like all those memories were just water under the bridge. It broke her heart to remember the venom in her voice as she said those things. How could she let things get this far? What could she have done differently? Those were questions she got used to asking herself every night, daydreaming about a future where she and Catra were no longer on opposite sides of this horrible war.

With a sigh and a last look at her feet, a sting of pain at the remembrance of the person who used to sleep so close to her, Adora went back to sleep. At least she tried to.

 

***

 

Ever since she was promoted to second-in-command, Catra had the right to a room all to herself in the castle, instead of having to sleep in the barracks with the other cadets. Even though she liked the silence, away from Scorpia and Entrapta, she rarely slept in her own bed, preferring to wander through the Fright Zone and sleep above the pipes that covered most of Lord Hordak’s kingdom.

 _It’s no big deal_ , she told herself. _I’m just not used to having a bed of my own, that’s all_.

Even then, she found herself frequently missing Adora’s calm breathing whenever she went to sleep. She smothered those thoughts, of course. Adora… no, _She-Ra_ was her enemy. Nothing more. If there was any connection left, it was a weapon she could use, and nothing more. That’s right. Not that there could be any connection after what she had…

 _Shut it_ , she scolded herself.

Alas, she could still hear Scorpia’s voice ringing in her ears:

_“Oh man, I knew Catra could do it. It’s like I was telling you. She is the best friend ever!”_

Yeah. Right.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Since English isn't my first language, I appreciate any and all corrections.


End file.
